Wizard Academy
by Criminal-Feferi
Summary: AU where Cronus becomes a wizard student with Eridan, and they have to... Honestly, I don't know the main idea of this story. Have fun seeing where I go with this. OC's will be in this story when needed. #TW: Ships: CroJake (Cronus and Jake) and DirkJake, also other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Cronus Ampora walks onto the hidden grounds of his new school. His little brother is coming with him, which doesn't really bother Cronus. Both his little brother Eridan and he can be wizards if they go to this school.

"Cro, I'm tired, wwhen wwill wwe be there?" asks Eridan, Cronus's little brother.

"Vwe are almost there, just keep follovw me," says Cronus, walking forward again. The sun is setting to their backs, making it harder for Cronus to see the path in front of him. Murmurs can suddenly be heard from around them, and Cronus can feel Eridan quickly grabbing onto his arm. "You all right, Eri?" asks Cronus, looking to his little brother.

"Can wwe just hurry up?" asks Eridan, not the murmurings bothering him, but the darkness soon to cover them. Ever since the night that Eridan saw their mother die, he has been scared by the dark. Cronus would always be there for him, even if it was every night, every thunderstorm, or even when they lost electricity.

Cronus and Eridan didn't come from the best family. It went pretty well in till their mother died, and that's went their father lost it. He would destroy anything that his wife didn't cherish. One night, when Cronus's father was having one of his usual angry outbursts and destroying things, he accidently broke something of Eridan's. Eridan was very young at the time, and it didn't go over well. Eridan was cry with their father yelling at him, and Cronus couldn't let it continue. He started to comfort Eridan, which angered their father more. Cronus's father took a glass bottle (which were everywhere in the house) and hit Cronus with it. That's how Cronus got the scar on his forehead.

After that incident, Cronus and Eridan had lived with a good friend of their mother's. She treated them as if they were her own children, even though her children were taken from her. She was much lower them then on hemospectrum, but it didn't matter to Cronus. All he wanted was a safe place for Eridan to grow up in. Of course, seeing his mother die scarred Eridan, but he was able to grow up like any kid should.

The sun almost gone, and Eridan clenches onto Cronus's arm more. The murmurs can be heard more and they seem to be coming closer to them. Suddenly, a light is seen to the side of them, and Cronus looks over to it. After his eyes focuses, he sees two girls standing together. One seems to a seadweller like them, and the other is a landweller. Judging by the color that outline their ropes, the seadweller is a fuchsia blood and the landweller is a jade blood.

"You're Going The Wrong Way. That Way Leads To The Training Grounds," says the jade blood, holding a wand that is producing the light.

"I'm sorry, vwe are nevw and its also dark out here," says Cronus, giving a light smile to them. Eridan hides behind Cronus, being his usual shy self.

")(-E)(-E, SILLY. W-e cam-e to g-et you," says the fuchsia blood, giving a really sweet smile.

"Thanks! Vwe can hardly see out here," says Cronus, walking over to them with Eridan clinging onto his arm. The jade blood begins to lead the way, and the fuchsia walks right next to Cronus.

"You two ar-e n-ew, ar-en't you?" asks the fuchsia, really friendly for her blood color.

"Yeah, I'm Cronus, and the little guy clinging on my arm is Eridan," says Cronus, pointing to Eridan when he introduced him. The fuchsia blood looks to Eridan and smiles at him, causing him the hide behind Cronus with a blush.

"I'm F-ef-eri, and it's nic-e to m-e-et bot)( of you," says the fuchsia, looking back to Cronus.

"It's nice to meet you too, Feferi," says Cronus, turning his head from Feferi to the jade blood, "Miss, if you don't mind, could vwe possibly learn your name?"

"I'm Kanaya Mayram, But You Can Just Call Me Kanaya," says the jade blood, still leading them up to the academy.

"Thank you, Kanaya," says Cronus, glancing over to Feferi. She is trying to see Eridan, but he keeps hiding himself from her. "Sorry about him, he's shy vwith nevw people," Cronus apologizes for Eridan.

"Oh, t)(at's fin-e," says Feferi, her smile really big. Cronus was about to say something when Feferi actually cut him off. "LOOK W-ER-E )(-ER-E," is what she said, really giddy about it. Cronus looks to the academy, which looks like a meshed together castle and school.

"So, that's the academy?" asks Cronus, studying it intensely.

"Yes, And It Looks Like Everyone Is Expecting You," says Kanaya, as the doors to inside open up. She stops whatever spell she was doing as light flows out of the building. Feferi runs forward a few yards before stopping to wait for them to catch up. Kanaya begins to walk again, and Cronus follows with Eridan.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kanaya leads Cronus and Eridan to the main hall, Feferi was able to start talking with Eridan. Cronus listens to the two talk, smiling to himself. It was nice that Eridan was opening up to Feferi, considering how shy he is. It was always hard for Eridan to make friends, because of his shyness, and also because people don't like to be associated with Aquarius trolls. It's most likely because most Aquarius trolls when they grow up are pirates, even though Cronus and Eridan's mother wasn't. She was actually an activist for better ways and equality. A lot of lowbloods loved her for changing the ways females and lowbloods are treated.

Back to our story, Kanaya stops in front of two large doors. Cronus stops with her, and Eridan accidently runs into him.

"S-sorry, Cro," says Eridan, put Cronus just smiles at him gently. Feferi jumps over to Kanaya to stand by her. The doors creak open, and inside there are 12 different groups.

"It's Time To Find Out Which Magic Aspect You Are Most Capable To Wield," says Kanaya, as both her and Feferi to look at them. Both Cronus and Eridan look into the very vast room as Kanaya and Feferi walk away to two separate groups. Everyone stares at them as the two walk into the room.

Cronus notices that the twelve different groups have a few tables with them, and that in back of the room is a long table that twelve adults are sitting at. He also notices that aren't only trolls here, but there are quite a few humans in every group. Half of the adults are actually human, when the other half is troll.

Everything is silent in till one of the adults in the center of the table stands up. The person is a male troll and is wearing a black rope with a symbol in the middle that is white.

"Welcome to our academy. I know this must be strange, but this is completely normal here at the academy. Please come to the front table for your Magic Aspect," says the person, and Cronus leads Eridan up to the table in the back of the room. Eridan tries to hide behind Cronus, but everyone is staring at them.

Cronus glances across the table, seeing that all the adults are wearing a rope of a different. The colors vary in brightness too, some very light and some very dark. The adult troll that is standing turns to his right, saying "Hope and Rage, do you mind seeing which one of you they would be." Cronus follows the gaze of the adult troll, as two more adults stand. One is a female troll that is in a really light yellow rope with an outlined symbol with white. The other is a male human in a dark purple rope with a lighter purple symbol.

Both of them walk over, emotionless faces on them. Cronus looks at them nervously, feeling Eridan hiding behind him. The female troll and the male human stand in front of Cronus, both actually taller than him, much taller. Everything is deadly silent, as the two adults take one of Cronus's hands.

They clasp his hands, and Cronus could feel energy or magic serge up his arms and into his body. It was way too quick though, it was only a few seconds. When it was all over, the Rage human steps away from Cronus, letting go of his hand. The Hope troll takes Cronus's hand and raises it to her lips. She kisses it before announcing, "He is a Hope wizard."

Cheers can be heard from one of the smaller groups, and Cronus turns around to look at them. Eridan grabs his attention though, clinging onto his shirt like a leech.

"Eri, it's all right," Cronus pries Eridan off of him, "It's not painful at all." Eridan looks up to him, but he stands in front of the two adults. They repeat what they did, but Cronus watches carefully. In the end of it, the Rage human walks away, looking angry. The Hope troll kisses Eridan's hand and says exactly what she said earlier for Cronus "He is a Hope wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cronus wakes up to an Eridan lying on top of him. He's used to it though, because of Eridan's fear of the dark. It was kind of strange how everyone slept in the academy. For each Magic Aspect there was a room, as single room, for the wizards in training to sleep and hangout in. It isn't gender separated, so the girls slept with the guys. A guy warned Cronus and Eridan to not try anything with the girls, because they tend to be more violent the guys, especially the female trolls.

Everyone is waking up, and Cronus gently shakes Eridan awake. When Eridan opens his eyes to look at Cronus, Cronus smiles gently at him.

"It's time to get up, Eri," says Cronus, and Eridan rolls off him with a groan. Everyone else is already up and getting their ropes on, as the female adult troll called Hope walks in. She is carrying two black ropes with violet outlining them.

"Amporas, these are for you," says Hope, throwing the ropes to them. Cronus sits up and gets the ropes. He hands one to Eridan, as Hope explains "Today, I want nearly everyone to practice healing. The Knight trainees are having their monthly duel. Jake, you won't be healing today. I want you to teach the Amporas the basics."

A human boy with square glasses and slight spikey black hair pokes his head out from behind a group of people. Hope looks over to him, and Cronus was able to notice something about her. Hidden mostly under her black hair and hood is something coming from her jaw. Cronus notices some of it, and he assumes that she has fins, meaning she is a seadweller.

"Can I ask a question, ma'am?" asks the human boy.

"What is it?" asks Hope, as the human boy walks over to her.

"How much should I teach them today?" he asks.

"At least teach them to create. That shouldn't be too much to ask Jake," she says emotionlessly.

"Not at all, we shall get right on it when we get there," says Jake, putting on his rope. It is black just like every other students, but a forest green outlines it.

"Everyone be ready in 10 minutes, we don't want to be the last ones out there," with that Hope leaves everyone to get completely changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cronus wasn't expecting to see the training area to be as big as it was. He could barely see the other side of it when he first walked onto it. What really caught his eye were the four kids that were already standing out in the middle of the field. Two of them are male, when the other two are female. The two males looked about Eridan's age, one looked like she was Cronus's age, when the last one looked as if she shouldn't be in training anymore.

There outfits were nearly identical. Each of them had a cape that ended with squares, with a hood attached to it that holds back their hair if they were wearing it over their head. They also had a simple shirt and pants, but the difference was the colors.

Both of the boys were wearing red, but the one that was a troll is wearing a darker red then the other. The younger of the girls is wearing light blue, kind of teal with her outfit. The remaining female is wearing a light yellow, like the kind of yellow that Hope is wearing.

"Be prepared," says Hope, and Jake turns to Cronus and Eridan.

"The fighting is about, we should go to the very edge to get you two started," says Jake, as the few remaining Magic Aspect groups walk in. Jake leads Cronus and Eridan over to the very edge, as growls and curses can be heard from the four. "Don't worry about that, they are about to start their fight," Jake merely smiles at them, and Cronus doesn't get a good feeling about it.

Jake sits down, and gently pats the grass next to him, "It's best that you sit down when we start off. It usually helps when you are trying to find something pleasant."

"Pleasant?" asks Cronus as he and Eridan sit down next to Jake.

"Mhmm, every hope wizard must find a pleasant belief to believe in," says Jake, "It can be anything, but it's best if it was something or someone really close to you." Cronus and Eridan look at each other as the fighting began.


	5. Chapter 5

Cronus tries to focus on a pleasant thought, but he keeps on getting terrible thoughts about his father. The fighting keeps on bringing on the thoughts too, and it annoys Cronus greatly. Soon though, he settles on a sweet memory of his mother. It was most likely to most friendly and pleasant memory that Cronus remembers.

It was just any day, but it was Cronus's wiggling day. He turns 4 sweeps old that day, and his mother spent the whole day with him. In the morning, she woke him up with some troll waffles and some fruit. He was able to eat in bed, but he made a mess of himself. She helped him clean up and as he got ready, she asked him what he wanted to do.

Cronus loved magic sense he was a little wiggler and his mother would cheer him up with it. He asked if she could show him some magic, and she was fine with it. He quickly gets ready, and his mother took him outside their hive to show him some magic. They spent a few hours together, as Cronus's mother showed him different spells.

Cronus didn't want to stop with the magic, but his mother insisted. Instead, they went swimming for what seemed like a few minutes. They spent hours in the sea, just swimming around and talking. Cronus never really thought his mother as a parent, but as a friend. A friend that would support him with things he enjoyed and would help him through things. Of course that all changed the night when she died.

* * *

_I really wanted to show the kind of relationship that Cronus had with his mother, and how her death not only really affected Eridan, but him also. I hope that people are enjoying this story as I write it. _


	6. Chapter 6

It's now the second week in the academy and Cronus has learned that Eridan and him are not really welcomed. Many of the fellow wizard students treat them with disrespect and threats actually. It was terrible, but both of them seem to have at least one person who cares enough for them.

Whenever Cronus needs someone to lift him up, Jake seems to be there to help him up. Even though Jake has a boyfriend in the Magic Aspect Heart, he still spends time with Cronus. They talk a lot, and they share interests. Jake shows Cronus some of his favorite movies, which is all the movies, and Cronus lets him listen to some of the music he composed on his guitar.

Jake's boyfriend tagged along at times, and that was fine. It was like a really small circle of friends, but other people judged Jake and his boyfriend Dirk for hanging out with Cronus. They started to pick on them, mostly Jake, but Cronus and Dirk would help him get through it.

There was strangely a lot of free time in the academy, but Cronus quickly got into the hang of it. They mostly just train early in the morning and spend the whole afternoon with friends. Some people say that the afternoon is free for them because of higher level students that need to train.

When Cronus found out about this, he wanted to see them training. One day, he was able to convince Jake and Dirk to come with him to see the training. They sneak out of the compound and go through a hidden trail to the training area. When they got to the edge, they could see fighting. There looks to be at least 3 people from each Magic Aspect, but most of the outfits are different from each other.

"Wow, they are doing some really intense fighting out there," says Jake, looking over to a group of people who happen to be the famous Knights that everyone loves to talk about. It's the same 4 people as on the first day of Cronus's and Eridan's training. They are still fighting with each other, but now it doesn't matter if they get hurt or not, they just tear each other apart.

"I can't wait in till I can join my bro in there," says Dirk.

"Which ones your brother?" asks Cronus, looking over to him.

"He's the Knight that has the time symbol on him," says Dirk, slighting pointing out to him. Cronus looks also, and he notices to blonde haired kid with big sunglasses. "He's lucky to get into the Knight class. I heard it's really hard to be one, because you have to give up some emotions to act tough," Dirk talks about that, as Jake and Cronus look around the training area.

"What about those guys without the pants?" asks Jake, and Dirk looks over to where he is looking.

"Oh, those are Pages. I heard from my bro that they are usually the people who had the most difficulty in the beginning, but when they advance to the higher training, they are very powerful," explains Dirk.

"Really? So I could be one?" asks Jake, turning to look at Dirk.

"It's highly possible that you could be one. You did have a pretty rough beginning."

"Which one do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Prince. Being able to destroy with your aspect sounds pretty cool," says Dirk, nodding his head over to the Princes that are currently fighting also, "What about you Cronus? You seem to be looking at the Bards."

"Oh, haha, it's nothing," says Cronus, snapping out of his small daze to look back at Dirk and Jake.

"That's fine, if you become a Bard, then you will have to tell me what it's like," says Dirk, gently elbowing Cronus playfully.

"Why's that?"

"No one outside of the Bard class knows exactly what they do. It's been speculated though that Bards allow destruction of their aspect to happen. Or there's the way that I think Bards do, which is they allow destruction happen because of their aspect. That they are merely guides to allowing destruction of other aspects to occur, mostly of their opposite aspect," Dirk's face shows a bit of happiness in it, as if he is enjoying explaining about the different Classes.

"Opposite aspect?" Cronus hasn't learned that yet, but that's understandable. Most people don't know about it in till they are almost ready to move onto the higher level of training.

"Every Magic Aspect has its opposite. It's simple really. It's generally seen with the different groups. Haven't you noticed how most of the people that pick on you and Jake are in the Rage aspect?" asks Dirk, a smiling trying to form it's way on his mouth.

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"That's because Hope and Rage are opposites. They are meant to collide and fight. Generally in a fight, Hope wins because it is the positive aspect, and Rage is the negative aspect. They are the only ones that are clear cut which one is positive and negative. Do you understand everything?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"All right, now with my Magic Aspect, Heart, it's unsure if it's positive or negative. A lot of people see it more negative, because the opposite, Mind, is hard to see as the negative aspect between the two…"

"Excuse me, but maybe you could clarify what you mean by positive and negative," says Jake, interrupting Dirk.

"Oh, sorry. By positive, I mean that it supports happiness and good choices. Negative means that if the Magic Aspect is to lead your life, then you will be making the wrong choices to help others. Generally with my Magic Aspect, Heart, people do good choices, but a lot do terrible choices too. People under the Mind aspect generally do the right thing, because they think about their decisions before doing it," Dirk ends there, trying to force a smile to not appear on his face.

"Now that you are done Dirk, how about we go back? Someone might notice if we are gone to long," says Jake, and everyone nods their heads in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Cronus, Jake and Dirk all sneak back into the academy, seeing that no one noticed that they left. They go back to their usual place, and talk about normal things. No one suspects that the three left at all.

The week was pretty usual for them. Learning, food and being picked on for being different. Cronus noticed that Eridan seems to be having a much harsher time than him. At the end of the week, Cronus had convinced Eridan to hang out with him, Jake and Dirk.

Even though he was there, Eridan never really said anything as they talked. It pained Cronus to see Eridan not getting along with everyone, even if he was being bullied also. Even though Eridan didn't really have any friends, Cronus noticed that their teacher, Hope, seemed to be making him do certain things. He didn't know why, and by the end of the 4th week (huge time jump there, sorry. Just found it better to jump suddenly then end this chapter so shortly and start a new one) he asked their teacher why.

Cronus walks into Hope's study, finding out that it is also her room. She gazes at him with emotionless purple eyes, wondering what he wants. After Hope waved her hand toward a seat, Cronus sits down quickly and says "I'm here to talk about my brother, Eridan."

"What about him?" she asks blankly.

"I want to know why you are treating him differently from everyone else."

"If I tell you, you wouldn't agree."

"I don't care, just tell me," demands Cronus, his fear growing inside of him. Hope sighs, and explains to him about what Eridan and himself must become.

"Why do we have to be like that?" Cronus asks in the end.

"Because if you don't, if either of you choose the wrong class, then everyone, and I mean everyone will die."


	8. Chapter 8

"VWHAT DO YOU MEAN EWVERYONE VWILL DIE?! Cronus stands up abruptly, yelling out the question.

"You will learn in time. Now if you don't mind, I have stuff to do," says Hope, hiding her surprise from him. Cronus stares at her for a before stomping out of her study. The door closes behind him, but he just continues walking.

Cronus ends up in a tree, sitting on one of the branches. He's been up there for a few hours, but he thinks that no one really cares for him, so he believes that no one will look for him. Of course that's not true, for just at this very moment, Eridan, Jake and Dirk walk up to the tree and call up to him.

"Cronus, may you tell us why you are up there?" asks Jake, directly under the branch he is sitting on. Cronus doesn't answer, her just stares into oblivion as the three get worried. Jake climbs up the tree, hoping to help Cronus as best as he can. "Cronus, what's wrong?" asks Jake, sitting next to Cronus.

"It's nothing," he murmurs, wishing that they wouldn't be there.

"It's not nothing. To get you like this, it has to be something."

"It's really nothing at all, honest."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if you told me," Jake got him there, making Cronus sigh. He tells Jake all about it, and both Eridan and Dirk join them. After about an hour of Cronus explaining, they all see why he was the way he was.

"That's terrible, but we will be here for you Cronus," says Jake, gesturing to Eridan and Dirk. Cronus looks at them with a bit of surprise but smiles at them contently.

"Don't you have something you want to tell him, Jake?" asks Dirk, gently nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh yeah, haha. So Cronus, I've studied up on troll quadrants, and well, I was thinking that maybe we could be, you know, moirails," says Jake, his voice getting more and more shaky as he says the sentence. Cronus really got surprised when he said that, never had a thought of being moirails with Jake.

"You want to be my moirail?" asks Cronus, just making sure he heard Jake right.

"Yes, I do, I really do," says Jake, scratching the back of his neck a bit. Cronus smiles really big, and Jake smiles back at him.

"Sure, we can be moirails," says Cronus, making Jake smile even bigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Seasons later, Cronus and Jake are still moirails. Even though he and Dirk broke up, they still stayed friends. They all only really had each other. A few more people joined them though. There was a girl by the name of Roxy Lalonde that joined them because everyone else didn't like her drinking. Roxy is part of the Magic Aspect Void, which could be really interesting to have around at times. There was also a possibly annoying boy named Kankri Vantas. Kankri is a wizard in the Magic Aspect Blood, which Dirk explained to be unity within people.

Other people would call them the rejects, because no one else really liked them outside of their group. Sometimes Feferi would come over to and chat with everyone but it's not very often. Everything in the group went well, and they all actually helped each other become better people. Dirk and Jake are helping Roxy quit drinking, and Cronus and Eridan are helping Kankri not give so many lectures about everything.

Everything is going really well in till Dirk was able to advance in his studies. He had to decide if he wanted to practice through his aspect again, or advance. He could be a Prince of Heart, like what he wanted to be, but he wouldn't have any friends there. Everyone says that he should advance, but Dirk really had to think about it.

He did advance to practice being a Prince of Heart, and everyone was proud of him. Cronus and Eridan weren't even close to advancing, but Jake was, and he was getting there quickly. Roxy and Kankri are still learning their basics, but they are almost done.

Everything seems to be going pretty well with the academy. Nothing bad has happened yet, and nothing evil seems to be coming. The head of each magic aspect though seem to be getting more a more restless, as if they are expecting something to happen, but they don't know what.


	10. Chapter 10

Months became seasons, and Cronus learned that he needs to hurry with his training. A looming doom is coming, and all the head wizards of each of the Magic Aspects are becoming agitated. Cronus feels like he is the only one that can tell that something bad is about to happen, but when Eridan soon begins to have terrible nightmares in his sleep, Cronus thinks otherwise.

In the middle of one night, Cronus feels a sharp pain in his side. Waking up, Cronus looks over to see Eridan having a terrible nightmare. His little brother managed to kick his side, and Cronus attempts to wake him up. Eridan punches him in the face as his nightmare continues.

"Still got the punch in you, Eri," Cronus mumbles silently as he gently shakes his younger brother awake. Eridan wakes up with a startle but quickly hugs Cronus tightly. Cronus carefully hugs him back, "Still having that nightmare?"

"Mhmm," Eridan's voice is partly muffled as he shakes his head against Cronus's shoulder. Behind them, Cronus can hear Jake waking up.

"Did he have another nightmare?" Jake asks with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, the third one this week," Cronus keeps on hugging Eridan, letting him stay there as much as he wants. Jake sits next to them, looking at the two with a look of concern and sadness. Silence fills between the three of them, as soft snores and slight movements can be heard around them.

"Have you found more information?" Cronus asks, looking down at the slowly falling asleep younger brother of his.

"Yes, but it isn't much," Jake says, "Dirk was able to find out that the Rage wizards will be leaving the academy soon. He wasn't able to find out why, but he is really trying too."

"No one has caught onto us?"

"Not quite yet, it seems that a few Mind wizards are catching on, but one of them is judging herself."

"Who do you think it is?"

"The only one that isn't judging herself is Terezi Pyrope."

"The blind girl that is Latula's younger sister?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Do we know which Class she wants to go into?"

"She seems to be showing signs of being a Seer."

"A Seer, that would be troublesome."

"It can be, but I'm not sure if she wants to," Jake yawns tiredly, "Let's talk about this more with Dirk tomorrow. Some more sleep is certainly needed for all three of us."

"Fine, Eri is already asleep," Cronus carefully puts Eridan back down onto the fairly large bed. Jake lies back down again, instantly falling asleep. Cronus looks at both of them before lying down himself. Silence fills his ears as he falls asleep in a few seeming like endless minutes.

* * *

_Well, I was able to get out of my writers block. I must give thanks to EchoNight99 for giving me an idea for this story. I didn't quite do what her idea was, but it certainly helped with me coming up with this. Thanks again EchoNight99 for helping me with my story. _


	11. Chapter 11

It is lunch time for all the beginning wizards, with Cronus and his friends (including Eridan) talking about their normal things, which is what the head of every magic aspect is worried about. As they talk carefully about their plan, a life wizard walks up to them. It wasn't just any life wizard, it was Meenah Peixes, the closest person in the Life magic aspect to ascend to god tier. "God tier" is their cod name for moving onto the advance classes.

They all look at her in confusion, wondering what she wants with them.

"Cronus, can we chat?" Meenah asks.

"Um, sure," Cronus gets up from the ground, carefully glancing at his moirail. Jake himself looks concerned, as Meenah turns to walk outside. Cronus follows her outside, curiosity growing inside with slight fear.

Once outside, Meenah does something completely unexpected. She kissed Cronus on the cheek, well, more half cheek half lip weird thing. Cronus wasn't expecting that at all, and a small violet blush formed on his face.

"Shorery 'bout that," Meenah goes even more out of character, apologizing to Cronus and the readers.

* * *

_And ending this chapter with my first attempted at fourth wall breaking. I hope that it was somewhat good for a first attempt. Next update within the next month most likely. Also, I'm trying to get better at my dialogue, so my chapters will get a bit longer then they have been. Oh, that guest, I can't figure out who you are! I'm sorry that I don't remember! You are probably one of the most amazing people, but I just don't remember! I'm sorry v.v_


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't vworry about it," Cronus tries to act chill, still surprised that someone, much less Meenah, would kiss him. She stares at the ground, silent. He raises his arm to see if she is all right. Somewhat expected for the fuchsia blood, she smacks his arm away and points her golden 2x3 trident at his neck. He raises hands, not wanting to be jabbed by the fuchsia.

"Don't glubbin tell anyone," Meenah says, being completely serious with this.

"I vwon't," Cronus doesn't move any part of his body, except for his mouth. Meenah glares at him before lowering her expensive trident. She walks past him to go inside. Cronus watches her go in till she disappears from eyesight.

Cronus walks inside just to be tackled by his moirail and brother. Jake claimed his left arm and leg, as Eridan clings onto most of his torso. Shouting can be heard in the distance.

"Don't go over there," Jake says, meaning that to Cronus.

"Wvhat's owver there?" Cronus asks, wondering more why they are clinging onto him. Neither of the two answered his question, making him really worried.

The shouting now stops, and Dirk limps out from behind a corner. Cronus looks up to him and sees the full extent of his injures. He has some cuts on his cheeks and forehead. His right ankle looks to be broken, and his left shoulder seems to be dislocated. His bright red blood is over some of his robes, but a golden yellow liquid also contrasts the blackness of the cloth that covers his damaged body.

"Dirk, vwhat happened?" Cronus tries to pry Eridan off of him as he says that ask.

"The Doom wizard Sollux tried to hurt Eridan," Dirk says, now carefully sliding his broken ankle, "I showed him not to mess with your brother."

Right then, two adults walk up. One was drenched in a dark pink rope, and she has long black hair that lies against her back. Her skin is the normal light grey of all trolls, as she seems to be the adjacent height of all adult Leos. Her horns are shaped just like a graceful pawbeast.

The next one is a male human. He is tall and lean, but with a small tan across his soft skin. He has short brown hair, which is hardly seen under his hood. He also seems to have a scar along his neck, but it was hard to tell with the shadow of his hood. The robe surrounding him is a really light grey, with some hints of brown in it, with green ribbon bordering the edges of the cloth.

"Dirk, come here child," the female troll says, her voice a sweet, loving, caring, graceful sound that could comfort anyone. Dirk lowers his head as he struggles over to her. After only a few seconds, the troll female goes over to him and helps him over to the adult male human.

The male human carefully places his arm on Dirk's dislocated shoulder. A bright green light comes from his hand, and in a minute, Dirk's shoulder was healed. The adult male heals the rest of the youth's wounds, making it look like he was never in a fight.

"Thanks," Dirk mumbles.

"Don't ever fight again," the older human says, obviously annoyed. Dirk looks surprised, as the adult human walks off in discontent.

"Don't worry about him, he really is fine with people fighting," the female troll says, smiling sweetly and gently at Dirk.

"My apologizes, Heart, I didn't mean to fight," says Dirk, feeling bad for what he did.

"You, of all people, should know that fighting is fine here."

"Yes, but that's what the Heart aspect isn't."

"A Prince does though," the female troll, Heart, says. She surprised Dirk with that statement, and walks off to leave him be. He turns around just in time to have Jake hug him. Dirk hugs him back, a slight smile on his face.

After a few small moments, Eridan walks up to them. Cronus noticed that his little brother is nervous, for he is clasping the grey hands of his behind his back, like he usually does when he is nervous. Also, his head is slightly lowered, his grey eyes staring at the ground.

"Um, thanks for standing up for me," the six sweep old Aquarius murmurs. Dirk and Jake part from their hug, both looking right at the shaky Eridan.

"Don't worry about it," says Dirk, smiling. Eridan looks up to him, seeing a smile along with those anime shades. Smiles were exchanged, and everything seemed to go back to normal.


End file.
